warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
WindClan
WindClan is known for their love of open spaces. Of all four Clans they are the least used to wet ground, preferring the grassy ground of the moors, which they sleep on. They are excellent hunters of the swiftest of prey species in addition to having a reputation as quick witted amongst the other Clans. The pelts of WindClan favor shades of gray and brown, perhaps as a natural outgrowth of the camouflage those colors provide. Their main food is rabbit. Territory WindClan's Forest Territory :Camp: Sheltered in a sandy ravine in the center of the territory :Abandoned Badger Set: A tunnel once used by badgers :Gorge: A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain :Twoleg Farm: The northwest border of the territory is marked by a farm :Outlook Rock: A large stone on the border heading towards Fourtrees WindClan's Lake Territory :Lake Shore: WindClan is located on the eastern shore of the Lake :Moonpool Stream: A stream marked WindClan's northern border, which is shared with ThunderClan :Camp: A hollow in the ground at the center of the territory on a hill :Horseplace: The fence of Horseplace marks the Southern border of WindClan History In the Original Series Into the Wild - The Darkest Hour : The WindClan cats are driven from their territory by ShadowClan, led by Brokenstar. : Fireheart and Graystripe help WindClan return to their home, but not before RiverClan started hunting on their territory. : Once it is discovered that ThunderClan was sheltering Brokentail, they attack in alliance with ShadowClan with the intent to slay the former leader. : Two WindClan warriors, Mudclaw, Tornear, and an apprentice, stop Bluestar from traveling to the Moonstone through their territory. : Bluestar accuses WindClan of stealing ThunderClan's prey, when it was actually the dog pack. Fireheart organized a meeting between Bluestar and Tallstar to avert the needless battle, leading to peace again between the two Clans. : WindClan was the first Clan to join ThunderClan as a part of LionClan to fight in the battle against Scourge's BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series In Firestar's Quest : In this book it is discovered that WindClan helped the other three Clans drive out the lost fifth Clan, SkyClan. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In the New Prophecy series]] Midnight - Dawn : An irritable dark gray apprentice named Crowpaw is selected by StarClan as the delegate of WindClan for the journey to discover the fate of all the Clans. During this time there is a drought. The grass is so dry, they could not chew it for moisture. Onewhisker tried to climb down the gorge to their part of the river, but he fell, but was uninjured. At the Gathering, WindClan asks them to share the river, and RiverClan agrees to lend WindClan rights to go to their territory to drink water until the next Gathering. steal prey : Crowpaw fell in love with Feathertail of RiverClan. Feathertail later dies saving Crowpaw from Sharptooth. : Twolegs poisoned rabbits in their territory, and nearly all of their elders and apprentices died. Their medicine cat, Barkface, tried everything he knew to save them, but failed. : It is revealed that WindClan is the only Clan without Tigerstar's kits. RiverClan has Mothwing and Hawkfrost, ThunderClan has Brambleclaw, and ShadowClan has Tawnypelt. : WindClan, along with all the other Clans, travel to the new territories. Starlight : Crowpaw, now Crowfeather, goes with the other cats (and Mistyfoot since Stormfur wasn't with them) to scout out new territories for the Clans. Tallstar, the frail WindClan leader, loses his last life at the lakeside and goes to join StarClan. As he is dying, Tallstar makes Onewhisker WindClan's new leader, saying that Mudclaw, the former deputy, is not the right cat to lead WindClan. However, Tallstar does not use the ritual words for a deputy ceremony, and passes on after naming his successor. Firestar and Brambleclaw witness Tallstar's death, and go to announce it with Onewhisker to the Clans. Mudclaw is furious at Onewhisker's sudden leadership, and he eventually leads an attack against his new leader. But WindClan is not the only Clan turning against Onewhisker. Hawkfrost from RiverClan, Tigerstar's other son, was secretly gathering cats for Mudclaw's rebellion. Their plan is foiled by StarClan when they strike a tree with lightning, causing it to fall on Mudclaw. Mudclaw died, and a bridge to the Island was made. Twilight : Crowfeather and Leafpool grow more attached to each other but Leafpool, being a medicine cat, can't fall in love, so the both of them decide to leave their Clans for a life alone together. But troubles in the Clans including the badger attack on ThunderClan, leave them to return to their respective Clans, thus ending their relationship. With Midnight's warning WindClan is able to help ThunderClan fend off the badger attack. Sunset : WindClan protests being told to give up territory during a Gathering. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three series]] The Sight : Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, takes on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. WindClan is attacked by dogs and helped by ThunderClan to survive the attack. Dark River : Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, discovers tunnels beneath the territory. She later discovers that they lead to ThunderClan territory. She meets with Lionpaw of ThunderClan in those tunnels, playing a game in which they are "DarkClan", a Clan within those tunnels. :When WindClan apprentices chase prey into ThunderClan's territory, it ends in a border skirmish, which ThunderClan wins. : Three kits from WindClan, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit, go missing. They go to the underground tunnels connecting WindClan and ThunderClan territory and get trapped behind a boulder. They are saved by Heatherpaw and Breezepaw, with help from Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw of ThunderClan. Outcast : WindClan sends Crowfeather and Breezepaw to go to the mountains to assist the Tribe of Rushing Water in solving a problem with some other cats. They both fight in the battle against these cats. History of Ranks Leader | width="10%" | |- |} Deputy | width="10%" | |- |} Medicine Cat | width="10%"| |- |} See Also List of WindClan Cats Category:Clans